Humrahi
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Zindagi ke har safaar mein yaar ka saath mila tha...par kabhi sapno mein bhi nahin socha tha ki usi yaar ke saath aise safaar mein bhi nikalna padega...kya yaar ki yaari mein takaat hoga yeh jung jeetne ka?...Dosti aur Nafrat ke is jung mein kiska jeet hoga jungle ki aandheri bheegi raat mein?...my gift to my sister Chitra ...DUO STORY
1. Shock

The car stopped in front of the forest with a jerk...

All the doors opened one by one...and CID team came down one by one...Daya from driver seat...Abhijeet from passenger seat...ACP sir,Dr. Salunkhe and Purvi from middle seat...Freddy and Pankaj from the back seat...Purvi said...

Purvi: sir itne gehre jungle mein laash lake gadh dena to bohot asaan tareeka hain laash ko thikane lagane ka...luckily woh lakdi katnewale ne laash ko gadhte huye dekh liya tha...warna hume to kabhi pata hi nahin chalta is qatal ke bare mein...

Pradyuman: haan...par aaj yeh baat to sach saabit hua ki gunahgaar chahe kitna bhi koshish karle gunah nikal hi aata hain...

Abhijeet: haan sir...yeh to hain...warna aaj woh lakdi katnewala wahin kyun jata jahan woh laash gadh raha tha?...

Daya: aaj use qaatil ka khair nahin...ek baar haath aa jaye pakadke gardan mod dunga...bachche ke qatal karta hain...

Freddy: haan sir kitna berehem hoga woh qaatil...chee!...

Pankaj: haan sir woh insaan hain ya bhediya!...

They stepped towards the deep forest in a row...the wood cutter was nowhere to be seen now...Abhijeet asked...

Abhijeet: sir woh lakdi katnewala kahan hain?...yahan to kahin dikh nahin raha hain...

Daya: haan sir lagta hain bhag gaya...dar gaya hoga shayad!...

Dr. Salunkhe: chodo na boss...hume khabar to diya...utna hi kaafi hain...haan chalo laash ko dhundte hain...

Abhijeet: haan haan kyun nahin?...baat karne ke liye koi mil nahin raha hain yahan?...

They bursted out in loud laughter burst...duo shared a high five...

* * *

CID team reached the dead body after almost one hour...indeed it was the body of a little boy...killed after very much torture...his full body was dipped in blood with numerous wounds...

The stone hard hearts of the cops too shivered seeing the dreadful condition of the poor boy...they remained silent for some moments and then began their work...

They put on their gloves and checked the body...Dr. Salunkhe said after sometimes...

Dr. Salunkhe: boss iske sharir pe itne chaku ke baar hain...mujhe lagta hain ki iske maut overbleeding ke wajah se hi hua hain...aur mujhe lagta hain body ke internal organs mein bhi injury hain...lekin exact reason to further tests ke baad hi pata chalega...

Daya noticed something and called...

Daya: boss yahan aao...yeh dekho...

They noticed some footsteps and began to follow them...but those footsteps got disappeared after some distance...they took the measurement of the footsteps and returned to their team...

Meanwhile the rest team had completed the primary works...now they were ready to return to Mumbai...

They packed all their things and stood up...and next moment in extreme shock...found themselves encircled by a group of masked man with aimed rifles in hand...Daya said...

Daya: kaun ho tumlog?...is tarah hum pe rifle tan rahe ho?...kya chahte ho?...

One goon: arey Daya babu itna utavala kyun ho rahe ho?...pata chal jayega...

Second goon: CID wale itna bewaakoof hote hain pata nahin tha hume...ek chote se trap mein phans gaye!...kamaal hain!...

Purvi: iska matlab tumlogo ne hume yahan trap karke phanswaya hain...

First goon: haan Janemaan...ab kya kare?...hume jo chahiye woh sirf tumlog hi hume de sakte the...isliye tumlogo yahan lana pada hume...

Abhijeet: aur is bachche ko itne berehmi se isliye maar dale?...tumlog insaan ho ya daarinda?...

Third goon: ab kya kare mr. Abhijeet?...bade bade maksad kaamiyaab karne ke liye chote chote qurbaani to dena hi padta hain...haina?...

Pradyuman: tumlog aakhir chahte kya ho?...kyun pakad rahe ho hume?...aakhir kya chahiye tumhe humare badle?...

First goon(with smirk): Kaaliya!...

ACP: you mean woh terrorist leader?...jisne tabahi macha diya pura shahar mein different blasts karke...

Second leader: haan ACP Pradyuman...wahin!...use hum chudayenge tumlogo ke badle!...

Abhijeet: tumlog bologe aur humare government use chod dega...haina?...

Third goon: isliye hi to tumlogo ko phansaya hain humlog...jab unhe pata chalega ki pure ke pure CID team humare kaid mein hain to wohlog majboor ho jayenge use chodne ke liye...haina?...tab tak tumlog humare mehmaan banke rahoge...waise humlog mehman nawazi ke liye mashoor hain...

Second goon: ab chalo tumlog...agar kal shaam saat baje se pehle Kaaliya humare pass nahin hua to tum mein se sab ek ek karke upar jaoge...

Fourth goon: nahin bhai...shahid kehlayenge...desh ke jaan denewale ko to shahid ke naam se jaane jaate hain...haina?...

First goon: chalo sab...le chalo inlogo ko...hum pehle chunauti to jeet gaye...ab dekhte hain humare sarkar apne janta ko rakhwala CID team ko bachane ke liye humare mang pura karte hain ya nahin...

Pankaj: humare qurbaani itna bhi sasta bhi nahin hain...Kaaliya ko nahin choda jayega...aaj agar hum mar jaye kal CID ko dusre officers mil jayenge...chalao goli aur de do hume shahid ka darja...

Second goon: nahin nahin aise kaise?...jante ho kitne lambi planning ke baad aaj yeh chal chale hain hum?...pehle to yeh knoon kiya...phir maine lakdi katnewala banke tumhe phone kiya...itna jaldi mein bulaya ki tumlog forest department ko inform tak nahin kar paye...nateeje mein tumlogo ko apni apni gun check post pe hi chodna pada...tch tch!...

Purvi: agar tumlogo ko yeh lagta hain ki yeh sab karne se Kaaliya chut jayega to galat...Kaaliya ko phansi ki saaza hua hain...woh ab nahin chut sakta...

First goon: agar woh nahin chuta to tumlog bhi nahin bach paoge...chalo humare saath...

The team realised that there was no gain to argue with them...they were unarmed and the goons had rifles in hand...if anyone of them tried to do anything...they should be killed...and there was no need to sacrifice their lives so foolishly...before trying to escape even for once...

They started to walk with them...

* * *

_**at 10 pm**_

Duo came out from their tent silently...it was late night and none of the goon was awaken till now...they,with silent steps,went to the tent of the tent of oldie duo and Purvi...whom they knew were pretending to sleep...

Entering the tent,they saw that oldie duo was sitting on the cots provided for them...but Purvi's cot was empty...Daya said...

Daya: sir Purvi kahan gayi?...

Pradyuman: Daya woh Pankaj aur Freddy ko bulane gayi hain...aati hogi bas un dono ke saath...

Next moment the three entered...Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet: sir...hume yahan se bhagna hoga kisi bhi keemat pe...agar sarkar ne Kaaliya ko chod diya to desh mein tabahi mach jayegi sir...hume yahan se jaana hi hoga...

Daya: yahan pe chaar pehredaar hain hum pe nigrani karne ke liye...sab so rahe hain...rifles bhi pass hi hain...aur unke baaki saathiyan apne apne tent pe so rahe hain...hume pehle un rifles ko churana hoga...usike sahare hum yahan se bhaag jayenge...

Purvi: haan sir...maine aate waqt dekhi...sab hume soya hua samajh ke khud chayn se so rahe hain...

Pankaj: aur rifles bhi pass hi pada hain...hum asaani se use haasil kar sakte hain...

Pradyuman: chalo phir taiyar ho jao...hume yahan se nikalna hi hoga...

They came out from the tent tiptoed,one by one...they first took a glance of the other tents to ensure they were fast asleep...now they divided in two groups and went to their guards tiptoed...

The rifles were lying aside...the guards were sleeping...they picked up the arms and joined with the other group aside...Daya said...

Daya: ab haathiyar humare mutthi mein hain sir...ab hume koi nahin rok payega...

At that moment...a loud sound of clap made them shocked...they,with horror,turned back and discovered the leader of the goons...with two of his assistants and four of the guards...were standing behind them...

Team CID looked at each other's face and next moment duo,ACP Pradyuman and Purvi aimed rifles towards them...Daya said in firm tone...

Daya: chalo apne apne rifles niche phenko...ab haathiyar humare haath mein bhi hain...

But instead of putting down the rifles...they began to laugh loudly...CID team was shocked...Abhijeet asked in anger...

Abhijeet: is mein hasnewali kaunsi baat hain...haathiyar niche rakh warna sabko goli se uda denge...niche rakh guns...

The leader: achcha?...goli se uda doge?...itna himmat!...chala goli...arey permission de raha hu...chala goli...

The team,being desparate now,pressed the triggers of the rifles present in their hands and next moment,with their horror,discovered that the rifles were useless for them...not a single bullet was present in the magazine of any of the rifle...The leader now said with smirk...

The leader: hum kya tumlogoko bewakoof lagte hain?...CID Mumbai ko apne kaid mein rakhne ke bawajood bhi hum apne guns side mein rakhke so jaayenge?...yeh to tumlogo ke liye ek trap tha jis mein tumlog bewakoofon ke tarah phans gaye...

Daya tried to run towards them but at that moment someone said from behind them...

Voice: aisi galti kabhi mat karna Daya...warna main tumhare is dost Abhijeet ki khopdi uda dunga...

The rest of the team including Daya turned behind and again with a shock discovered Abhijeet in the gun point of a goon...Daya stepped backwards...The leader said...

The leader: kyun Daya himmat nahin hua mera saamna karne ka?...aa jao!...piche kyun hat gaye?...aao lado mujhse...agar jeet gaye to main tumlogo ko azaad kar dunga...I promise...

Abhijeet: Daya jao...yeh golden oppurtunity hain aazaadi ka...go ahead...mere chinta mat karo...

Daya: kyun na karu Abhijeet?...agar maine ek kadam bhi aage badhaya na to woh tumhe usi waqt mar denge...

Abhijeet: agar tumlogo ko bachane liye mere jaan chala gaya to woh mere liye khushi ki maut hoga...waise bhi yeh bhagne ka plan to maine hi banaya tha na...saza to mujhe milna hi chahiye...

Daya: nahin Abhijeet...aaj mere kadam badhana tumhare dosti ke kasam ke bhi bas ke nahin hain...main nahin jaunga...

ACP: haan Abhijeet...Daya nahin jayega...aur yeh final decision hain...

The leader was enjoying all this...now he decided to interfere...he said...

The leader: tumlogo ke yeh drama serial to raat par kar doge kya?...aye Munna inlogo le jake pedh(tree) se achche se bandke rakh...(pointing to Abhijeet)...siwaye iske...isse to mera hisaab barabar karna abhi tak baki hain...

Munna took all the CID cops except Abhijeet to the trees with a whisper in their ears...

Munna: agar hoshiyari ki na to mere bhai abhi ke abhi pure chhe ki chhe goliyan tumhare us ladle officer ke bheje mein dal dega...

He tied them one by one with the trees...now the leader came face to face with Abhijeet...he signalled his man to release him...he released him with a jerk...putting his eyes on Abhijeet's eyes...he said...

The leader: bohot dil hain tera yahan se bhaagne mein?...main tujhe bhagata hu...

Saying this,he took out a revolver next moment and shoot Abhijeet twice...the bullets hit his abdomen and left shoulder respectively...a painful scream escaped his mouth as...

Abhijeet: AAHH!...

And next moment he fell down on the ground with closed eyes...the leader bursted out into laugh...a corruss scream came out from the voice of the six cops tied at trees as...

CID team(simultaneously): ABHIJEET!/ABHIJEET SIR...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**Kya CID bacha payega apne deary Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko?...ya aise unhe marna padega unke aankho ke saamne?...Daya kya karega?...kya government riha karega Kaaliya ko?...kya Daya bacha payega Abhijeet ko?...janne ke liye stay tuned...  
**_

* * *

Is it interesting?...shall I continue?...

next will be after 30 reviews...

* * *

_only 5 reviews have left to complete 110 reviews in MERE DUNIYA HAIN TUJHE MEIN KAHIN...guest reviewers kahan hain aaplog?..missing you so much.._

* * *

Please read and review...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	2. Bebas

The leader bursted out in loud laugh hearing the painful scream of the CID team...he turned towards them and said...

The leader: dekh liya mere adde se bhagne ki koshish karne ka natejaa?...Abhijeet to gaya!...ab yeh tumlogo ke aankhon ke saamne hi dum todega...aur use dard mein dekhke tumlog apne aapko koshoge ki...kyun?...kyun bhagne gaye the hum?...tab mujhe bohot maza aayega...aise hi dard aur tarap jo dekhna tha mujhe tum CID walon ke aankhon mein...

Daya(in extreme pain): kyun kiya tumne aisa?...bolo kyun kiya?...hum to tumhare har baat maan rahe the na?...to phir yunh is tarah kyun Abhijeet pe goliyan chalai tumne?...maine ek kadam bhi aage nahin badhaya tha jab mujhe challenge kiya tha tumne...sirf isliye ki woh tumhare aadmi ke gun point pe tha...tumne hume is tarah pedh ke saath bandh paye...sirf isliye ki Abhijeet tumhare gun point pe tha...kar to rahe sab kuch jo tumhare mann mein tha...hum maan bhi to rahe the...to yeh kyun kiya tumne?...bolo kyun?...KYUN?...

But the leader did not answer him...he went away to his men...while laughing loudly...he totally ignored Daya's painful shouts while were slowly changing into bitter sobbings...

Now the area became comparatively silent as the leader and his men again entered their tents...leaving team CID tied with trees...and motionless Abhijeet lying in front of their eyes only at twenty five metres distance...was he unconscious?...or had DIED?...God knows...

Daya now attempted to bring back his buddy in his senses...he began to shout desparately while trying to be free continously as...

Daya: Abhijeet...Abhijeet yaar utho...dekho tum hume chod kar aise nahin jaa sakte...please yaar...Abhijeet tum sun rahe ho na?...Abhijeet please...dekho yahan hum sab kitne bade museebat mein hain...yaar humare madad karo na tum...boss please kuch sujhaab do na...tum to CID ke sharpshine kehlate ho na?...Abhijeet please hume chodke mat jao...(broke down in tears)...Abhi please...

Pradyuman: dekho Daya sambhalo aapne aapko...is tarah aansoo bahane se kuch faida nahin hoga...hume kaise bhi karke yahan se aazad hoke humare Abhijeet ko bachana hoga...

Dr. Salunkhe: haan beta dekho hume hausla to rakhna hi hoga na...

Daya(while weeping): doctor sahab...aaj agar main Abhijeet ko is tarah apne aankho ke saamne marte huye dekhunga na to...to main pagal ho jaunga...(in pleading tone)...kuch kijiye na aaplog...dekhiye na...woh kuch bol nahin raha hain...na hi aankhe khol raha hain...kuch kijiye na...please use bacha lijiye...please...

ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe could not speak anymore...they too broke down in tears...along with Purvi,Pankaj and Freddy...they all were weeping silently...for that person who were lying motionless in front of their eyes...waiting to die...

Suddenly Daya looked up towards Dr. Salunkhe and said...

Daya: doctor sahab agar hum yahan se bhag nikle...

Dr. Salunkhe(in shock): abhi tak bhagne ka shouk khatam nahin hua Daya tumhara?...(pointing towards Abhijeet)...use dekho...humare ek nakaamiyab koshish ne kya halat bana diya us bachche ka...woh humare hi saamne maut ke taraf ek ek kadam badha raha hain...aur hum sirf maze le rahe hain...iske baad bhi bhagna hain tumhe?...

Daya(angrily): let me finish first...main yeh kehna chahta hu ke agar hum bhag jane mein kaamiyab huye to kya aap Abhijeet ka goliyan nikal payenge?...warna zeher uski puri body mein fail jayega...

Dr. Salunkhe remained starring at him for a while...tears crept in his eyes seeing the real love existing between this two...he said in moist tone...

Dr. Salunkhe: kash main woh kar pata Daya...par main Abhijeet ke body se woh goliyan nahin nikal paunga beta...bina hospital ke infrustructure aur medical equipments yeh karna khatre se khali nahin hoga...agar hum uske pet se aisa unscientific method se goli nikalne ki koshish ki to uske liver ya stomach damage ho sakta hain...aur shoulder wound ka to hargiz nahin...heart ke pass hain woh goli...kuch ulta sidha ho gaya to heart mein bhi chot aa sakta hain...itna sensitive jageh pe lagi hain yeh goliya!...ki agar hospital na le gaya to uska bachna namumkin hain...aur humare pass waqt bhi bohot kam hain...aisi cases mein first eight hours bohot vital hain...aur yahan already ek ghanta bit chuka hain...matlab aur saat ghanta...(in pain)...woh bhi agar tab tak Abhijeet zinda reh paya to...is tarah open wounds ke saath khuli jagah pe pade rehne se infections ka khatra badh raha...jo humare pass waqt ghata raha hain...

* * *

**_Two hours later...  
_**

Pankaj(in moist and tired tone): Freddy sir...Abhijeet sir mar gaye?...boliye na sir...Abhijeet sir mar gaye?...

Freddy: shayad...ya shayad nahin...shayad abhi tak unke saansein chal raha hain...

Purvi: par agar sir ko is tarah bina ilaaj ke aise hi pada rehna pada to kab tak chalega unke saansein?...

Daya(in firm tone): nahin...nahin kuch nahin hoga use...main mere bhai ko kuch bhi hone nahin dunga...kuch bhi nahin...

Dr. Salunkhe: Daya practically socho...teen ghante beet chuka hain Abhijeet ko itna vital parts mein goli lage huye...uska bachna bohot hi mushkil hain...

Daya(in firm tone): mushkil hain namumkin nahin...main apne bhai ko zaroor bachaunga...chahe mujhe uske liye...mere jaan hi kyun na dalne pada...

At that moment...the leader came out from his tent with a victorious smile on his lips...he said in super happy tone...

The leader: khushkhabri hain tumlogo ke liye...sarkar Kaaliya ko riha karne ke liye taiyar hain...hum jeet gaye...

Freddy: ab to tumhe khushkhabri mil gaya haina?...at least ab to Abhijeet sir ko first aid de do...warna woh...(broke in tears)...hume chodke chale jayenge...

The leader: arey nahin nahin Freddyji...aapke Abhijeet sir ko to marna hi padega...woh bhi tumlogo ke aankho ke saamne tadap tadapke...par khushkhabri ke khushi mein hum tumhe khana khane denge...arey aye Munna...khol de in mamulogo ko!...

* * *

CID team were having their food silently...suddenly Purvi started to vomit...she was coughing...being panicked Freddy shouted...

Freddy: arey Purvi kya hua?...tabiyat thik nahin lag raha na?...arey koi hain?...

The leader rushed to her along with all of his men...his dirty mind had been attracted towards her...CID team too gathered around her...every attention were struck towards her...

After some times she was alright...Dr. Salunkhe said...

Dr. Salunkhe: Purvi tum thik to ho na beta?...

Purvi(nodded): haan Salunkhe sir...sab kuch theek hain ab...

Suddenly one of the goons exclaimed in shock...

Goon: arey yeh kya ho gaya?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**kya kya ho gaya?...kya bach payega Abhijeet?...kya in paanch gante mein use ilaaj mil payega?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

43 reviews?...I am in cloud ninth to see such high numbers of reviews...thank you guys...thank you very much...

Angelbetu: arey di main aapse naraz thodi na hu...aapke liye to Yeh Waada Raha: It Is A Promise haina?...dekhiye Chitra ke liye bhi nahin hain...uske liye Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin haina?...thank you...

Silent reader: welcome to ff...want to meet you further too...waise ek do words type karne mein haath dard nahin hota...:-P...thank you dear...

Osmreader,Seema,martinstein,abhidayalove...thank you very much and welcome to my story zone...wish to meet you again...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...double thanks to Aaira...

Next will be after 80 reviews...

Please read and review...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	3. Rishta

The leader turned towards that goon and said in irritated tone...

The leader: kya hua?...cheenkh kyun raha hain re?...

The goon,with scared face,pointed towards the direction where Abhijeet was lying unconscious...the leader turned towards the direction with a jerk...and got the shock of his life seeing ABHIJEET WAS NOT THERE ANYMORE...

He turned towards the CID cops and shouted in harsh tone...

The leader: kahan gaya Abhijeet?...bhag gaya kya?...kaise?...haan kaise?...

Suddenly he noticed a lack in their team...his eyes reddened in anger...he now shouted in the highest pitch of his voice...

The leader: kahan gaya woh?...Daya kahan gaya?...kahan gaya tumlogo ka Daya?...

ACP Pradyuman bursted out in loud laughter hearing that...a sharp smile appeared in the rest cops' face too...Pradyuman said...

Pradyuman: bhag gaya Daya...apne bhai ko leke yahan se nikal gaya hain woh...tumlog marna chahte the na Abhijeet ko?...uska bhai Daya use kuch bhi nahin hone dega...le gaya hain woh use yahan se dur...

The leader(in shock plus anger): kaise?...kaise le gaya Daya Abhijeet ko?...

Pradyuman: jab tumne Munna ko kaha humare haath khol dene ke liye tab hi...

_ Though Munna had gone after opening their hands...team CID could see goons surrounding them with aimed rifles in their hands...Pradyuman whispered..._

_Pradyuman: Daya bhagwan ne hume ek hi mauka diya hain humare Abhijeet ko bachane ka...jab woh log hume khana dega Purvi tum...(Purvi looked towards him)...achanak gale mein ungli ghusake ulti karne lagogi...to saare log ki dhyan tumhare taraf aa jayega...as you are a lady...unlogo ke aankhe dekhke hi samajh raha hu...tum sabke dhyan kheench loge to Daya chupke se Abhijeet ke pass jayega aur use lekar bhag jayega..._

_Daya: par sir aaplog to yahan...nahin sir...main aisa kuch nahin karnewala...jayenge to saath hi jayenge...warna nahin..._

_Dr. Salunkhe: Abhijeet ko dost kehte ho na tum?...(Daya nodded)...use bhai mante ho na?...(Daya again nodded)...to tumhe usi dosti ke kasam hain Daya...tum use leke bhaag jao...warna woh humare aankho ke samane tadap tadapke mar jayega...aur humlog kuch bhi nahin kar payenge...(in moist tone)...nahin kar payenge kuch bhi...Abhijeet ko bachalo Daya...for god sake...use please bachalo...uske pass waqt bohot kam hain..._

_Daya: magar sir aaplog..._

_Pradyuman: kuch nahin karega woh log hume...at least tab tak jab tak Kaaliya inhe na mil jaye...tum jungle ke bahar jake DCP Chitrolle ko humare location bata dena..._

_Daya: aaplog apna khayal rakhna sir..._

_Pradyuman: tum bhi apna aur Abhijeet ka khayal rakhna...use kuch mat hone dena Daya...kuch bhi nahin...all the best..._

_After that the gang gave them food and Purvi started vomiting...all rushed towards her...Daya grabbed that opportunity and with silent yet fast steps rushed to his deary friend who was lying on the forest floor motionless...he immediately checked him and his face glowed in pleasure...he whispered..._

_Daya: yes!...mera andaaza bilkul theek tha...saans chal raha hain...himmat rakho boss!...tumhara Daya tumhe kuch bhi nahin hone dega...now come on...  
_

_He picked up in his arms and ran away towards the dark forest in front...though Abhijeet was heavy,now Daya cared for nothing...he was determined to save his brother at any cost...he was DETERMINED..._

The leader punched ACP's face and shouted...

The leader: arey tumlog khade khade mera munh kya dekh rahe ho?...jao jake dhund nikalo un dono ko...woh zyada dur nahin gaya hoga...Abhijeet hain Daya ke goud mein...bhaag nahin payega zyada tez...aur haan haath aate hi pehle us Abhijeet ke seene mein do aur goli dal dena aur Daya ko zinda pakad lana...lekin Abhijeet ke maut ke baad...use apne dost ke maut ka nazara apne aankhon se dikhane ke baad hi yahan le aana...

ACP sir wiped away the blood rolling from his ruptured lips and whispered...

Pradyuman: chahe kuch bhi karlo...Daya ab Abhijeet ko bachake hi rahega ab...kuch nahin hone dega woh apne bhai ko...kuch bhi nahin...

* * *

In the meantime Daya had ran away much forward...though Abhijeet's total weight was in his arms...it could not lower his speed as his determination,his oath and his love for him was giving him the power to run...he knew that time was very less...and he must take Abhijeet to hospital very soon...otherwise he might...could loss his friend...

Now he stopped as he felt that he had come much far from the tents of those terrorists...and he was tired too...till now none was behind them yet...he sighed...put down Abhijeet slowly on the forest floor...and knelt beside him...

Abhijeet was totally motionless...the first thing that Daya did was to check that wheather he was alive till then or not...he knew that not only he would have to take Abhijeet in hospital...but he should also make it sure that Abhijeet must be alive till then...as according to Dr. Salunkhe that Abhijeet could die before crossing of the vital eight hours...Daya began to pat his cheeks with attempts to wake him up...with a soft call...

Daya: Abhi...Abhijeet sun rahe ho?...dekho main Daya...tumhara bhai...dekho main tumhe unlogo se dur le aaya hu...uth jao...dekho mujh par bohot badi zimmedari hain...tumhe hospital pahuchana hain...phir wapas aake baki logo ko bhi bachana hain...yaar mujhe ab support chahiye...tumhare support...utho na Abhi...naraz ho tum mujhse?...us waqt tumhare baat jo nahin mana tha main isliye?...yaar wohlog tumhe maar dete na agar manta to?...(in lost tone)...ab kaunsa theek rakha hain?...nuksaan to pahucha hi diya na?...

Now he looked down and checked Abhijeet's wounds with the help of the flashlight of his mobile..._(A/N: as network was unavailable in the forest...the terrorists did not snatch away their mobile)..._Both of the wounds were deep...Abhijeet's shirt and the shoulder part of his coat had become red due to blood...blood flow had not ceased till then...Daya's POV...

Daya: sabse pehle to iski bleeding bandh karna padega...parantu kaise?...(got an idea)...haan yahin karta hu...kuch der ke liye hi sahi...bleeding bandh to hoga...

He gently took off Abhijeet's coat...folded it...and tied it as a bandage around his abdomen wound...Abhijeet flinched in pain due to this...Daya immediately blew air in the wound to relax him...now he took out his handkerchief...tied it as a bandage around his shoulder wound...and sighed with a low whisper...

Daya: chalo kam se kam bleeding to bandh hua...ab mujhe kaise bhi karke ise hospital le jana hoga...goli ka zeher puri body mein fail gaya to bohot bada khatra ho jayega...aur main yeh risk nahin le sakta...

He again picked him up and rushed away towards the dark forest ahead...

* * *

The goons,in the meantime,were searching duo madly...one of them said to other...

First Goon: tere ko kya lagta hain Munna?...kahan gaya hain woh dono?...

Second goon: jungle se bahar nikalne ke raste ke taraf hi gaya hoga woh pehelwaan...haina?...

Third goon: par use nikalne ka rasta thodi na pata hain?...jab jungle mein ghusa tha tab to din tha...ab to raat ho gaya haina?...kahin bhatak gaya to?...

First goon: tujhe bohot parwa ho raha hain undono ka...arey yaad haina boss ne kya kaha tha?...milte hi pehle Daya ke aankhon ke saamne Abhijeet ko tadpa tadpake marna...phir Daya ko zinda pakadke lana...

Second goon(Munna): haan par yeh sahi hain ki woh pehelwaan Abhijeet ko pyar bohot karta hain...dekho kaise khudko aur khatre mein dhakelke Abhijeet ko lekar bhag gaya...yeh jante huye bhi ki woh use goud mein lekar zyada tez bhag nahin payega...khudke jaan bhi khatre mein pad jayega yeh nahin socha...

First goon: arey dono saga bhai thodi na hain...khoon ki riste se bda kaunsa rishta hain?...dekhna musibat mein padte hi...kaise Daya Abhijeet ko chodke akela apna jaan bachane ke liye bhaag jayega...

Third goon: undono ke bare mein jitna suna tha lagta to nahin hain ki Daya aisa kuch karega...

First goon: woh aisa hi karega...apne jaan se zyada keemti is duniya mein aur kuch thodi na hain...kab tak us bojh ko lekar bhagega?...jab thak jayega tab khud hi chodke chala jayega...

Munna: mujhe nahin lagta woh aisa kuch karega...arey woh bhai hain uska...

First goon: kya bhai bhai laga rakha hain?...bhai bolne se bhai thodi na ban jayega woh...aur agar Daya ne Abhijeet ko chodke nahin bhaga to woh bhi aaj marega...mere haathon...bhaagta hain s***...

* * *

At the same time...Daya laid down unconscious Abhijeet on a rock...he grabbed his hand tightly and said...

Daya(in teary tone): mujhe maaf kar dena boss...main tumhe yahan is tarah akela chodke jaa raha hu...I am sorry boss...please mujhe maaf kar dena...

He once ruffled his hairs...and after putting a soft kiss on his head...ran away in the deep forest ahead...

Sometimes later,the first goon reached that place...he saw Abhijeet alone in that condition...a victorious smile appeared on his face...he said...

First goon: pata tha mujhe...bhai kehne se koi bhai nahin ban jata...

He aimed his revolver towards Abhijeet and some moments later a gunshot echoed in the air of the forest...Sound of low volume as silencer was present on the barrel...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**Arey...arey...mujhe to khud tension ho raha hain...kya hua aakhir?...Daya kahan gaya Abhijeet ko chodke?...aur kya hoga aage?...waqt bhi to kam haina?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

_martinstein: actually I had heard about this emergency situation from my uncle who was in force...and the treatment I had written here is too is taught by him...thank you for the review..._

_Manav,barbie and sin chan: dears I have not understood what do you mean?...anyway welcome to my story zone...will you make your views clear?...wish to meet you again...thank you..._

_The writing addict: yaar humara situation same hi hain mera bhi wahin haal hain...I will certainly pray and wait...thank you..._

_Cutie pari: tu Chitra hain wahin achcha hain...Gabbar Singh kyun banna chahti hain?...mujhe thakur mat banana...nahinnnnnn!...thank you..._

_Guest: dear aapko ginti nahin aata kya?...maine 80 reviews mangi thi...mere pass tha 43...to kitne hua?...37 is not it?...aur log mujhe aur is story ko pasand karte hain isliye review karte hain...anyting more?...aur Abhijeet sir kahan superman dikhe aapko jan sakti hu?...team kyun kha rahe the samjhe aap?...aadha information janna khatarnak hota hain...thank you..._

_Duo lover: no need to sorry dear...we are duo lovers...i.e. Siblings...thank you..._

* * *

next will be after 135 reviews...

Thanks to all reviewers...

Please read and review...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

Take care...

Wish me best of luck as 26th se exam start hoga...

I am missing my deary guest reviewers in updates of Yeh Waada Raha and Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin...:-(


	4. Dosti

_CHITRA...THIS CHAPTER IS A GIFT FOR YOU FOR THE EXTREME GOOD NEWS YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THAT NIGHT...BATANA KAISA LAGA.._

* * *

Next moment the goon spattered aside...his head got collided with a stone and he became unconscious the very next moment...before falling unconscious,he saw a man with well built figure near the person lying on rock...

Daya heaved a breath of relax seeing Abhijeet unharmed...he immediatety knelt beside him and spread the water,he had collected from the small pool,on Abhijeet's face...he slowly patted his cheecks and called in soft low tone...

Daya: Abhijeet...hosh mein aao...hosh mein aao boss...Abhi...Abhi sun rahe ho...hosh mein aao...

But there was no sign of regaining consciousness in Abhijeet...he was still the same motionless figure with bandage of his own coat around the stomach wound and Daya's handkercheif around his shoulder wound...

Daya bursted into tears but controlled himself soon seeing the painful silent face of his lying brother...he said to himself...

Daya: nahin...main is tarah toot nahin sakta...mujhe majboot rehna hi hoga...Abhijeet ne mere zindagi ki har musibat mein mera saath nibhaya hain...aaj mere bari hain...mujhe kaise bhi karke Abhijeet ko hospital leke jana hi hoga...aur main yeh karke hi rahunga...

He first checked the goon and confirmed about his unconscious state...he searched his body and found an extra magazine in his pocket...he then picked up his(goon's) gun and smiled remembering the scene how he was able to protect his brother from the goon...

_Daya had gone to fetch water from a nearby pool,keeping Abhijeet on the rock...he was not able to take him to the pool...as the rocks near the pool were muddy so slippery..._

_While returning,he saw the goon was pointing gun towards his brother...Daya's eyes reddened in anger...his hands were engaged as he was carrying handful of water...He rushed to that place and gave a full power kick on the goon's back...the barrel of the gun turned upwards and a bullet got fired towards the sky...the goon got spattered away...  
_

Daya bent and picked up Abhijeet in his arms with extreme care...he once looked at his silent painful face and a few drops of tears fell from his eyes...on Abhijeet's face...

He was feeling terribly helpless now at this moment...it was a dark cloudy night...and he was there in a dark deep forest...not alone,with critically injured Abhijeet in arms...they were running out of time and two goons were still behind them...and...and...perhaps he had LOST THE WAY too!...

* * *

Meanwhile the rest two goons were searching both duo and the first goon too...one said to the other...

Goon: tere ko kya lagta hain Munna?...nikal gaye woh dono mamu?...

Munna: nahin re Dinya...un mamu logon ko jungle ka raasta thodi na malum hain...humne to unke aankhon mein patti bandhke le gaye the na?...phir?

Dinya: haan yeh bhi sahi hain...chal chal jaldi jaldi payer chala...un dono ko dhundna bhi hain...aur boss ke baat manne ke liye us Abhijeet ke bachche ko uske hi bhai Daya ke aankho ke saamne tadpa tadpake marna hain...

Munna: arey Dinya yeh mat bhool ki Abhijeet already behosh hain...to tu us par chahe jitna bhi torture karle...woh kuch mehsoos nahin kar payega...

Dinya: haan yeh to hain...par Munna main ek baat notice kar raha hu...tujhe us Daya aur us Abhijeet se bohot humdardi hain...kyun?...

Munna(embarrased): mujhe?...aur un dono se humdardi?...na..nahin to...tujhe kuch galatfaimi hua hain...

Dinya(grabbed his arm firmly): dekh Munna mujhse kuch mat chupa...main to tera bachpan ka jigri dost hu na?...humare gang mein sab jante hain ki Munna aur Dinya best friends hain...woh dono haste haste ek dusre ke liye jaan qurbaan kar sakte hain...phir aaj tu mujhse itni badi baat chupa raha hain?...bata na yaar...kya baat hain?...

Munna: yaar main us Daya aur Abhijeet ke dosti ke bare mein soch raha tha...kitni yaari hain in dono mein...aur yeh Daya kuch galat bhi to nahin kar raha haina yaar?...woh bilkul sahi kar raha hain jo bhi kar raha hain...

Dinya(shocked): kya matlab hain tera?...Daya yahan humare kabze se bhagke sahi kar raha hain?...

Munna(smiled): mujhe pata tha tujhe gussa aayega...par yaar khudko Daya ke jagah aur mujhe Abhijeet ke jagah rakhke soch ekbaar...jaise main tera dost hu,tera bhai hu bilkul usi tarah Abhijeet bhi to Daya ka dost hain,uska bhai hain...tu hi bata agar koi tere aankho ke saamne mujhe mar dega to tujhe kaisa lagega?...Daya bas apne dost ko bachane ki koshish kar raha hain...aur kuch nahin...

Dinya only smiled...they were walking while discussing all these...suddenly Munna said...

Munna: yaar Dinya tu ek baat bata...boss ko us Abhijeet pe itna gusse ka wajah kya hain?...itna log to haina CID team mein...

Dinya: arey puch mat yaar...Abhijeet ne khud hi apne payero pe kulhari mara hain...CID team ne jo humare rifles cheenke bhaagne ka plan banaya tha us plan ke mastermind woh Abhijeet hi tha...ab bol boss ka gussa jayaz haina?..._(A/N: Sikhadi here is the answer of your question)...  
_

Munna: haan woh to hain...(after a bit silence)...jaanta hain yaar maine aaj tak inhi haathon se na jane kitne insaano ki jaan liya hain...kitne police walo ki jism ko apne haathon se tukde tukde kiye...ek baar bhi haath nahin kaampe the mera...par aaj mera haath kamp raha hain...mera maan hi nahin kar raha hain us khoobsurat dosti ko todne ka...un do doston ko juda karne ka...bas dil kar raha hain ki unke pass jaun aur un dono ko jungle se nikalne ka upaye(way) bata du...

Dinya: haan yaar sahi keh raha hain re tu...hum bhi to dosti ka khoobsurat matlab jante haina...to undono dost ko judaa karke hume kya milega?...

* * *

Daya was still running through the forest...with Abhijeet in his arms...he was stopping at regular intervals...checking his breathes...and heartrates...

Now he stopped again and checked the sign of life in his deary friend's body...he put his hand on his chest to check his heartbeats...

But next moment,he shivered in horror feeling his heartrate much low...he began to shook him madly and began to shout...

Daya: Abhi...aankhe kholo...please boss...tu...tum mere saath aisa nahin kar sakte...nahin boss kabhi nahin...kabhi bhi nahin...tumne to mujhse waada kiya tha ki tum kabhi mujhe chodke nahin jaoge...kabhi bhi nahin...to aaj bhi tum apne waada se nahin mukar sakte...tumhe jaagna hi hoga...suna tumne...UTHO...maine kaha UTHO...

He bursted out in tears...he was now losing his hopes rapidly...he now was feeling that everything was getting out from his hand and he was watching it by his own eyes helplessly...and was not able to do something...

Suddenly a low sound of gunshot echoed in the air followed by Daya's painful scream as...

Daya: AAAHHH!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**arey arey yeh kya hogaya?...Daya ko goli lag gaya?...ab kaun bachega duo ko?...ya dono dost ek saath marenge?...aur kisne shoot kiya Daya ko?...Dinya aur Munna kya chod dega Daya aur Abhijeet ko?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

_kya mere deary lovely lovely guest reviewers...kahan ho aaplog?...pehle to ek chapter mein above 50 reviews milte the...ab itne kam...chalo chalo jaldi jaldi review karo...next will be after 185 reviews...missed Seema,Osmreader,Martinstein in last chapter..._

* * *

Chalo aaplog pado...main exam dene ke liye jaa raa rahi hun...

Please read and review...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	5. Yaariyan

_A/N: mere pyare reviewers...aaplog yeh mat sochiye ki Abhijeet sir ko hosh kab aayega...parantu yeh sochiye ki kya unhe ab kabhi hosh aayega?..._

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

A hot ball of fire entered into the flesh of his leg and Daya screamed in pain as...

Daya: aahh!...

He was compelled to stop running but he did not leave his brother who was lying in his arms...whose life was his responsibility...Daya looked up towards the shooter...and a shocked whisper came out from his mouth as...

Daya: tum!...

The shooter: haan main!...tum kya soche the Daya babu ki itni asani se tumhara is dost ko leke yahan se nikal jaoge?...nahin nahin Daya tum galat the...humare kabze se bhagna itna bhi asan nahin hain...pata hain humare boss ne hume order kiya hain ki hum tumhe zinda pakad laye...par usse pehle Abhijeet ko tumhare aankho ke saamne tadpa tadpake marna hain...

Daya's grip tightened on Abhijeet's body...he brought his body closer to him...The goon noticed his act and smirked with an evil...

Goon: lagta hain tumhe bohot lagaw hain is Abhijeet se...haina?...kya...lagta hain hain yeh tumhara?...

Daya(in firm tone): bhai hain yeh mera...aur mere jeete jee tum ise haath bhi nahin laga paoge...samjhe?...

Goon: bohot yaarana lagta hain...(in Sholay style)...ab to khub maza aayega yeh khel khelke...ab to ise tadpa tadpa ke marne mein bohot hi maza aayega...

Daya: ek baar samajh mein nahin aaya...tumhare pass yeh gun kahan se aaya?...tumhara gun aur sare ke sare goliyan to mere pass haina?...

Goon: yeh main tumhe kyun batau?...abhi to mere pass bohot kaam hain...(eyeing towards Abhijeet)...ise tadpake marna hain...aur tumhe zinda pakadke le jana hain boss ke pass...

Daya: jab tak main zinda hu...na Abhijeet ko kuch hoga...aur na hi main haath mein aaunga...

Goon(laughed): arey arey main to dar hi gaya...par Daya tere pass to gun haina?...tu ab tak mujhpe goli kyun nahin chalaya?...darta hain mujhse?...pata tha mujhe...is Veeru se na dare aisa insaan aaj tak paida nahin hua hain...

Daya(firmly): main tujh jaise machcharon se nahin darta Veeru...abhi mujh par ek bada zimmedari hain mere bhai ko sahi salamat hospital pahuchane ka...aur main ise aur khud se judaa nahin kar sakta...ek baar judaa karne ka nateeja yaad hain mujhe...agar mujhe thodi bhi der ho jata to tu to ise upar hi pahucha deta...

Veeru(coming towards duo): deta nahin...dunga...(Daya began to step backward)...peeche kya hat raha hain?...aaj tujhe aur tere is dost ko upar hi pahucha dunga main...

Daya(in angry tone): dekh Veeru...Abhijeet ka zimmedari hain mujhpe isliye main chup hu...warna main ab tak tere sare haddiyan todke rakh diya hota...

Veeru(with smirk): tch tch tch tch Daya!...afsos to is baat ki hain ki tum chahte huye bhi aisa kuch nahin kar paoge...kyun ki tumhare bahon mein Abhijeet jaisa bhari bharkam bojh hain...(he touched Abhijeet's face with a smirk and pitiful look)...

Daya(took some rapid steps towards back): haath mat laga mere bhai ko tu...warna tere haath todke usi haath ki haddiyan tere dusre haath mein de dunga...aur tu jise mere bahon mein dekh rahe haina?...woh mujhpar bojh nahin mere bhai hain...jo mere liye koi bhi qurbaani de sakta hain...

Veeru: sorry Daya...qurbaani de sakta hain...nahin de sakta tha...kyun ki aaj ke baad Abhijeet sirf CID Mumbai ke yaadon mein rahega...(with anger)...ise to main itna dardnak maut dunga tumhare aankho ke saamne ki tumhare rooh tak kamp uthega...

He aimed his gun towards them...no not towards them but specially towards Abhijeet,who was far away from all the struggles,resting peacefully in his brother's arms...safely...

Daya's face hardened with a determination...though his leg wound was open...and he felt that it was bleeding from it...and he was feeling an untolerable pain there...he was firm...he was determined to protect his brother at any cost...his brother,who had saved him from every upcoming danger...now it was his turn...he knew...

Veeru pointed gun towards duo...Daya too was determined save Abhijeet...after some moments a sound of gunshot echoed in the air...

Daya immediately turned his back towards Veeru...to protect unconscious Abhijeet from the way of bullet...by getting shot himself...but he did not feel any pain in anywhere of his body even after passing of some moments...

He turned back and his eyes widened with shock seeing Veeru's gun was lying near his feet...and Veeru was struggling with an another goon...Daya immediately put his leg on it...

Meanwhile Veeru was overpowering the another goon...Daya bent with difficulty...and picked up the gun for safely...he was waiting to see wheather Veeru would win or not...if Veeru won,he would surely shoot him...

Suddenly the other goon became overraged and hit Veeru with his head strongly...Veeru got spattered aside...the goon climbed on his chest and began to hit him madly with the handle of his gun with...

Goon: Dinya ko maar diya tu ne...mere bachpan ke best friend ko goli maar diya tu ne...bol kyun kiya aisa?...bol...

Daya wanted to stop him but he did not do so remembering the responsibility of him to protect his brother...he was not daring to put Abhijeet on forest floor due to the wet damped soil...it may cause infection in his wound...he felt that his leg wound was bleeding but he was helpless...he could not dress it also...he wanted to leave the place as soon as possible but he did not know where to go as he had lost his way...

Soon Veeru was overpowered and was too close to his death...he was in semi conscious...the goon was about to hit him again when Daya stopped him with...

Daya: ruk jao...woh mar jayega...main kehta hu ruko warna main goli mar dunga...

Goon: abey tere baahon mein Abhijeet hain bhul mat...use baahon mein leke bandook kaise pakdega?...aur use neeche mat rakh...kahin zakham kharab ho gaya to use hi takleef hoga...jaan bhi jaa sakta hain...

Daya was stunned to hear such words from a goon like him...he stopped and watched the goon beating Veeru madly...at last he gave a final blow on his head...a painful scream came out from Veeru's mouth as...

Veeru: aahh!...

The goon stood up...came to Daya and said...

Goon: mar gaya yeh!...aakhir kar maine apne dost ke maut ka badla lene mein kaamiyab ho hi gaya!...

Daya(surprised): tumhare dost ke maut?...is ne tumhare dost ko mara hain?...

Goon: haan Daya sahab...Abhijeet sahab jaise aapke bhai hain...waise hi Dinya bhi mere bhai tha...bachpan se lekar aaj tak hum dono saath rahe...aur aaj hum dono ne faisla kiya tha aapdono ko yahan se bhaagne denge...(Daya was shocked to hear that)...par yeh kamina...Dinya ko marke,mujhe behosh karke Dinya ka gun lekar aapdono ko maarne aa gaya...

Suddenly he noticed the bullet wound on Daya's leg...he exclaimed in shock...

Munna: oh god!...aapke pair mein to goli laga hain...aapke handkerchief dijiye...main dressing kar deta hu...

Daya signalled towards Abhijeet's jeans pocket...Munna took out a handkerchief from it and tied it around his wound...Daya asked in soft tone...

Daya: tum kyun humara madad karna chahte ho?

Munna(softly): main dosti ka matlab janta hu sahab...main achchi tarah se janta hu kya hota hain dost ka pyar...(in painful tone)...achchi tarah se janta hu...

He put his hand on Abhijeet's forehead and fondled his head...Daya did not object...but only said in soft yet silent tone...

Daya: hum raasta bhatak chuke hain...tum hume jungle re nikalne ka raasta bataoge?...please?...iske pass waqt bohot kam hain...aur teen ghanta bacha hain sirf...mujhe is beech ise hospital pahuchana hoga...(in painful tone)...warna Abhijeet mar jayega...

Munna: haan haan...kyun nahin?...aaiye mere saath...main aaplogo ko bahar le chalta hu...aaplog ulta disha mein aa gaye...main aapko short cut se le chalta hu...aayiye...chaliye...

Both turned back...and next moment a knife pierced Munna's heart with great force...both were shocked...Veeru who was counting his last breathes now said with a painful yet cruel smile...

Veeru: badle ke bhawna kisiko bhi kaise bhi halat mein zinda rakh sakta hain...main jo mar raha hu Daya...par tum tumhare chahite Abhijeet ko bhi nahin bacha paoge...good bye and best wishes Daya...

He closed his eyes forever and breathed his last...Daya with difficulty bent over Munna and said...

Daya: suno...suno...tum mujhe jungle se bahar nikalne ka raasta batane wale the...kaise...kaise nikle hum is yahan...is jungle se?...bolo...

Munna,with difficulty,pointed towards a directon and said with extreme difficulty...

Munna: aaplog...wahan us disha...se jaaiye...jungle ke bahaar...jaa sakte...hain aaplog...jaaiye...jaldi jaaiye...bacha lijiye Abhijeet sahab ko...aur...ek baat...chahe jo bhi...ho...aaplog us raaste ko...kabhi mat...chodna...

He closed his eyes...Daya did not wait anymore...he began to run towards that direction where Munna had pointed...he said in mind...

Daya: mujhe maaf kar dena...par yaar tumhe bacha nahin paya mere anjaan dost...mere liye is waqt Abhijeet ko bachana hi sabse zaroori hain...mujhe maaf kar dena...

Suddenly a bright spark of lightning above him made him stopped...a low sound of roar of cloud could be heard and next moment a heavy shower of rain made them completely drenched within a moment...rainfall acompanied with THUNDER STORM!

Daya pulled Abhijeet close to his body to protect himself from getting drenched...but he was unable to protect him fully...though he body and his wound were getting drenched but still he was trying his best to cover Abhijeet from rain by using his body to cover him with his body but unable to be cent percent successful...his POV...

Daya: shit yaar!...abhi hi baarish aana tha!...ab main kaise Abhijeet ko is baarish se bachaun?...pani lagne se to uska bullet wound aur bhi kharab ho jayega...infection ka chances bhi bad raha hain...kya karu ab main?...

At that moment a thunder struck in nearby part of forest made him shivered...Daya,in fear and tension,hugged Abhijeet tightly once and some tears full of fear and pain fell down in Abhijeet's hairs...

He stared to run i.e. walking fast while limping as he was feeling a sharp pain in his leg...

* * *

The leader was walking to and fro continously in fast pace in front of the tent in which CID team was imprisoned...seeing the storm,a happy yet cruel smile appeared on his face...he stormed into CID team's tent and said with a smirk...

The leader: dekho...dekho tum sab dekho...kitna tez baarish aa raha hain...ab to tumlogo ke woh do ladle officers ke naseeb mein kya hain sirf bhagwaan hi jane...khas karke tumhare woh ladle Abhijeet ka...pehle hi do do goliyan lag chuka hain...ab baarish mein bhi bheegega...waise ek baat bolo...Abhijeet ka bachcha aakhir marega kaise?...goli ke ghaw se ya infection ke takleef se...bechara!...tab Daya kya karega?...royega?...mujhe to bohot maza aa raha hain Daya ke halat sochke jab Abhijeet marega!...

ACP Pradyuman(in firm voice): kuch nahin hoga Abhijeet ko...jab tak Daya uske saath...kuch bhi nahin!...samjhe tum?...

The leader(with loud laugh): dekhte hain kaun jeetta hain yeh jung?...mere nafrat ya Daya-Abhijeet ki dosti?...is andheeri bheegi jungle ke raat mein kiske jeet hogi?...

He left with loud laugh...Pradyuman turned dr. Salunkhe and said...

Pradyuman: yaar Salunkhe...ab kya hoga?...itna tez baarish shuru ho gayi...kya karega ab woh dono?...

Dr. Salunkhe: boss tum chinta mat karo...woh Daya hain Daya!...kuch nahin hone dega woh Abhijeet ko...yaar woh bhai hain uska...kuch na kuch karega hi woh...

Pradyuman: isi umeed mein main bhi hu yaar...

The oldie duo took a deep sigh...

* * *

Daya was still escaping with Abhijeet,ignoring all the thunder storms and all the adversities against his mission...he now stopped and separated Abhijeet from himself with extreme care...he checked Abhijeet to be assured to find traces of life in him...

But what he felt made him spell bound...

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

_**Arey arey!...kya mehsoos kiya Daya ne Abhijeet ke body mein?...woh itna chaunk kyun gaya?...aage kya hoga?...pehle hi kya pareshani kaam tha jo baarish bhi aa gaya?...Daya kaise bachayega Abhijeet ko?...kya Abhijeet bach payega?...janne ke liye stay tuned?...**_

* * *

_Seema: awwww!...I am blushing!...thank you dear...thank you very much...  
_

_Amnan: welcome to the world of fanfiction...thanks for the review...wish to see you again...  
_

_Dear guest from ch 3: sorry for late reply...dear I am not going to quit this story in middle...as I too love this story more than Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin...do not be scared...thank you dear..._

_Chitra: jo photos maine tujhe bheji hain...usse storyline match karke padna...it will be DOUBLE ENJOYMENT...thank you_

* * *

so finally my board exams are over and I am back with regular updates...I will update new chapters regularly if I get the necessary number of reviews I demand...mere exam khatam hone ke khushi mein yeh bada sa chapter...

next chapter will be after 230 reviews...

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to all reviewers...

With love and regards

Yours Nikita...


	6. Imtehaan Ki Ghadi

Daya touched Abhijeet again and exclaimed in tension...

Daya: oh my god!...Abhijeet ko to bohot tez bukhar hain...ab kya karu main?...sab musibat ek saath hi aana tha!...(feeling his temperature again)...iska temperature to bohot high hain...aur lag raha hain ki badh raha hain...

He slightly moved away the 'bandage' a bit away from Abhijeet's stomach wound and discovered with horror that...infection had started in it...the wound had swelled a bit...he checked the shoulder wound...yes it too had caught infection...and had swelled too...

Daya was feeling extreme helpless now...somewhere in mind the incident of catching infection in Abhijeet's wound had given a sudden push to his self confidence...

He could feel that Abhijeet's body was as hot as fire...his lips had become bluish...and he was shivering due to cold...and due to the wet clothes he was wearing...

He pulled him towards him with intention to make him warm with the warmth of his body but he could not as his body too was cold due to continous drenching and wet clothes...still he continued to move as he realised he had much less time to take Abhijeet to hospital...he kept running through the way which Munna had shown him...

* * *

**_After an hour...  
_**

Finally after hard labour Daya became successful to reach the highway outside the forest...he was panting badly...and clutching Abhijeet near his heart tightly...he looked at him and whispered with a pretty smile...

Daya: mubarak ho boss...aakhir kar us jungle se nikal hi aaye hum...ab bas koi gadi lift de de hume...main tumhe jhatak se hospital le chalunga...(with painful tone)...tum daro mat Abhi...tumhe kuch nahin hoga...kuch bhi nahin...tumhara bhai Daya haina tumhare saath?...aise kaise hone dunga main tumhe kuch bhi?...dekhna bohot jaldi tum bilkul theek ho jaoge...tab hum dono bohot sari baatein karenge...(with tears)...mujhe ab kuch nahin chahiye Abhi...kuch nahin...bas tum theek ho jao...

Suddenly a thought struch him...he now knelt on one side of the highway and took out his mobile from his pocket...he checked it and found that yes...his idea was right...NETWORK was AVAILABLE now...he immediately made a call to DCP sir and said...

Daya(in painful tone): hello sir...main Daya bol raha hu...

DCP sir: Daya...Daya kahan ho tumlog?...hum log to yahan bohot hi pareshan hain...kharab mausam ke wajah se hum search party bhi nahin bhej paye...tumlog theek to ho na?...

Daya: sir...sir main Abhijeet ko lekar bhag aaya hu unlogo ke kabze se...sir it is emergency...please help us sir...

DCP sir: sirf Abhijeet ko lekar?...aisa kyun kiya tumne Daya?...kabhi socha hain iske wajah se baki logo pe kitna torture karega?...Daya tumhe sirf Abhijeet ke fikar hain...aur logon ke nahin...aisa kaise kar sakte ho tum?...

Daya: sir...sir mere baat suniye...Abhijeet ke halat bohot kharab hain sir...sir aap please nearby check post pe ambulance bhejiye...sir please warna Abhijeet mar jayega...sir please...please sir...

He was lossing control over his emotions slowly...the last sentence turned into a painful teary whisper...DCP sir sensed the pain,tension and fear in his voice and his mind and eyes,both became wet...he said softly...

DCP sir: kyun Daya?...kya hua hain Abhijeet ko haan?...batao Daya...mujhse kuch mat chupao...

Daya bursted into tears hearing the soothing tone of his senior...when in extreme pain,human being badly needed some soothing words to fight against all the pain and adversities...none then thought that who was saying those words to him...that might be any enemy too...they did not care that...

Hearing his painful sobs...DCP sir now said in softer tone...

DCP sir: Daya dekho rone se kuch faida nahin hoga...Abhijeet ke saath kuch bohot bura hua hain...haina?...lekin dekhna use kuch nahin hoga...kuch bhi nahin...tum ho na uske saath?...dekho main abhi ambulance bhejta hu...tum himmat mat harna...be strong...hmmm...

Daya gave a nod and cut the call with a slight and soft...

Daya: hmmmmmmm...ok...

He now began to walk fast as he could not run anymore due to the sharp pain in his leg...he wanted to take lift from someone to reach the check post as it was not allowed for any vehicle to cross check post in night...those who came from the other side had to go through severe body check and vehicle check...

Daya was walking as fast as he could but he was understanding it clearly that he would not be able to reach check post in proper time if he walked like this...now he had two ways left...either he had to run or he had to take lift from any car...

The very next moment,as if to answer Daya's heart's call,a bright headlight fell on them,and a car's horn could be heard from behind...Daya's heart missed a beat in pleasure hearing the horn...

He stood in the middle of the road and raised his hand to indicate the driver to stop his car...the car stopped with a jerk and a young man of about 24-25 peeped out through window with a irritated voice saying...

Youth: hey mister...who are you?...and why are you standing in the middle of the road?...and why who is he lying in your arms?...

Daya: sir he is my brother...we both are senior inspectors from CID Mumbai...sir we are trapped in an emergency situation...please help us by giving a lift...

Youth: no way...Main kisi bhi ajnabee ko lift nahin deta...hath jaaiye mere raastein se...mujhe Mumbai pahuchna hain...

Daya(in firm tone): dekhiye sir...hum bohot hi emergency situation mein phanse hain isliye aapke madat mang rahe hain...hum CID aur Mumbai police aapne personal life ko sacrifice karke,apne family ke saath chodke...festivals mein celebrations chodke aaplogo ke hiphazat karte hain isliye aaplog relaxly so sakte hain...lekin jab bhi aam janta ko police ki madat karne ke liye kuch kaha jata hain to kisi ko bhi kuch bhi nahin karna hota hain...bas chup chap apne ghar ke darwaza bandh karke apne kamre ke safe jagah mein ghusna hota hain...jab bhi humse kuch chuk ya galti hota hain...to aam janta ke nazro mein hum villian...par agar humne bahaduri se koi bada kaam karte hain to hum hero nahin bante...kyun ki yeh to humare duty haina?...aaj hum emergency situation mein phanske aapse help mang rahe hain to nahin aapko help nahin karna...kal ko agar yeh hi gang Mumbai mein koi blast wagera kar diya to aapke nazar mein CID villain hogi...aapke dimaag mein yeh baat kabhi nahin aayega ki aapne kabhi yeh hi CID ke do officers ke madat karne se inkaar kar diye the...aur aayega hi kyun?...apne jaan pe khelke dusro ke jaan bachane aur desh ke suraksha karna ka theka to hum police wale lekar rakha haina...aaplogo ke to koi zimmedari hi nahin hain...

The youth was staring at them with straight gaze while Daya was expelling all of his pain and agony in form of anger with the irresponsibility of the common men towards the country...now he said in soft tone...

Youth: kya?...kya saboot hain ki aaplog CID se hain?...

Daya,with irritated mood,brought out Abhijeet's badge from his jeans pocket and handed it to the youth...the youth examined it and then said...

Youth: alright...you may sit inside with him...

Daya took back Abhijeet's badge from him and got into the car after saying a polite 'Thank You' to the driver...he,clad in completely wet clothes,got into the car and sat on the backside with Abhijeet's head resting on his lap...

The youth started the car...Daya pulled up the window as still rainfall was going on...now he brough back his attention towards Abhijeet...he put his hand on Abhijeet's forehead and next moment pulled it backwards feeling his high temperature...but he could do nothing...he only ruffled his hairs...and a drop of tear rolled down his cheeks...

The driver driving the car and looking at them through the rear view mirror...now seeing Daya's tears,he said in soft tone...

Youth: apne bhai se bohot pyar karte haina aap?...bohot lagaw hain lag raha hain...

Daya(with a nod): hmmmmmm...yeh Abhijeet mera zindagi ka ek lauta rishta hain...na ise parivaar hain na mera koi rishta...hum dono ek dusre ka complement hain...

Youth: ise kehta hain sachchi dosti...

Daya: haan...yeh dosti hi to humare zindagi ke ek lauta rishta hain...jise main khona nahin chahta...

A smile appeared on the driver's face as he was thinking something...Daya did not notice the smile as his total attention was towards his brother...though he was feeling a sharp pain in his leg but he paid no attention towards it...After staring towards Abhijeet for sometimes,Daya turned his head towards the window and looked towards the beauty of rainy dark night of forest...but his actual intention was to hide the tears creeping in his eyes...

Suddenly a jerk in Abhijeet's body caused him to look down towards Abhijeet...and with his horror,discovered that Abhijeet was having hicups and was struggling for breathes...Daya shouted in panic...

Daya: Abhi...Abhijeet kya hua tumhe?...boss please relax...please Yaar...dekho main hun na tumhare pass...kuch nahin hoga tumhe...please relax yaar...

But instead of being relaxed,Abhijeet began to sink due to lack of oxygen...Daya now felt that no way had left...he applied the live saving process he had learnt during the CID training period...he bent down towards Abhijeet's face and pressed his mouth against his mouth and began to blow air into his lungs to continue his respiration...it was the process of Mouth To Mouth Resuscitation...

Daya was desparately giving artificial respiration to Abhijeet when he felt that the driver stopped the car...he wanted to ask him the reason but could not do so as he felt a cold metal touch of the barrel of a gun beside his head...Daya startled...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**arey...arey sare musibat kya ek saath hi toot girna that duo par?...driver bhi gaddar nikla?...kya karega ab Daya?...kya woh Abhijeet ko hospital le jaa payega?...driver ke haath se bach payenge duo?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

_duo lover: nahin dear...hum guest reviewers ke khilaaf kuch nahin kar sakte...haan par unke review delete zaroor kar sakte hain...thanks for the support...thank you so much..._

_Sam: aap Sam ho ya Radha mujhe kuch farq nahin padta...aur aapko janna haina about my driving force...it is the pure love and support that I got from my reviewers...I will delete your each and every review because it is pure bashing...and if using dirty and abusive language like you is an example of maturity...then thank god that I lack such maturity...you hate duo and Purvi...then who told you to read stories about duo and Purvi?...there are many other stories in fanfiction...read them and free me...get lost...  
_

Missed Zeb,Nidha,Seema,Arib,Duoangelparii,Osmreader and many other reviewers in last chapter...:-(

next chapter will be after 280 reviews...guest reviewers please review...

* * *

please read and review

with love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	7. Manzil

Daya wanted to look up towards the driver but he could not do so as he giving mouth to mouth breathes to Abhijeet...the driver understood his intention and said with a smirk...

The driver: nahin nahin Daya...tum upar mat dekho...tum karte raho jo kar rahe ho...tum Abhijeet ko saans dete raho...aur mere baat sunte raho...

Daya made a movement in hand,as he was asking...

Daya: kya baat?...

The driver: Daya agar tumhe yeh lagta hain ki main tum dono ko yahan goli mar dunga...to yakeen mano...mera aisa koi irada nahin hain...sachchi...par yeh sab kuch batane se pehle yeh jan lo ki main kaun hun?...mera naam Kakku hain...main Kaalia ka ek lauta beta hun...

Daya's body got a jerk due to shock...but still he did not stop providing breathes to his brother...seeing the jerk,Kakku said...

Kakku: chauk gaye Daya?...haan chaunkna hi chahiye...jis dushmano ke gang se tum dono bhag rahe ho...ab galti se usi dushman gang ke leader ke gadi mein aake baith gaye...ab galti kiye ho to bhugatna to padega hi na?...ab tum dono ke saza yeh hoga ki tum dono ko abhi ke abhi mere gadi se utarna padega...Utro gadi se...

Daya nodded in no,still blowing air in Abhijeet's lungs...Kakku got angry and said...

Kakku: utro main kehta hu...utro...(angriest)...utro warna main abhi ke abhi Abhijeet ko goli mar dunga...utro main kehta hun...

Daya still nodded in no...being desparate Kakku,moved away the safety catch of the gun and...a gunshot echoed in the air next moment...

Daya closed his eyes in pain as the bullet perforated his arm but he did not scream or moan,as he was still supplying breathes to Abhijeet...Kakku bursted out in loud laugh...Daya put his gaze on him and within,a second took out his gun...and shot at Kakku's hand...

The gun got spattered outside the window due to the bullet and fear and respect appeared in Kakku's eyes...Daya's gun was still being pointed towards him...Daya signalled him to sit in the driving seat...

Kakku followed his signal and started the car...soon it was seen that a car with it's headlight on was running through the highway encircled by forest...

* * *

AT CHECKPOST...

The car stopped with a jerk...Daya,still supplying providing breathes to Abhijeet,moved his gaze upwards and heaved a relaxed sigh seeing that they had reached checkpost...

Now he checked Abhijeet's body temperature and felt that his body was burning with fever...tears kept in Daya's eyes seeing his deary brother's such messy condition...he ruffled his hairs slowjy...

Suddenly he heard a knock on the car's window...he looked up and saw DCP sir outside...his face brightened to see him...

Daya opened the door and saw with DCP sir four wardboys were also present...he separated himself from Abhijeet...and the wardboys shifted Abhijeet on the stretcher with extreme care...they attached oxygen mask on Abhijeet's face,one of them carrying a portable oxygen cyllinder...

Now Daya came out from care,limping and grabbing arm wound with other hand...DCP sir noticed it and said in anxious tone...

DCP sir: oh my god Daya!...tumhe bhi to do do goliyan lagi hain...arey suno!...ek stretcher Daya ke liye...

Daya(cut him): nahin sir...main theek hu...sir aap please jald se jald boss ko hospital le chaliye...please sir...

DCP sir(with laugh): haan bhai haan...le chalta hu tumhare...(stressing)...boss ko hospital mein...tum bhi jaaoge...

Daya sat in ambulance with a sweet smile,and closed the door...he peeped outside after some moments and said...

Daya: sir woh humari team...

DCP sir: uska chinta tum mat karo...humne abhi abhi rescue team ko Kaaliya ke saath rawaana kar diya hain...

Daya(with shock): kya?...government Kaaliya ko riha kar raha hain?...kyun sir?...Hume unlogon ke saamne jhukna nahin chahiye sir...chahe humlogon ke jaan...

DCP sir(cut him with anger): Daya...tum humare government ko utna kamzor mat samjho...woh log Kaaliya ko chodne ke bahane humare CID team ko chudake us gang ko arrest karenge...tum Abhijeet ko hospital le jaao...main aata hu peeche...

Daya,with satisfied smile,over lips leant against the seat in relaxed manner and closed his eyes...the ambulance started running through the highway...after some moment he opened his eyes and looked down towards Abhijeet...withing these all hours,his dark complexion had darkened more...his face had became pale...and his body was burning like fire...his lips too had become bluish...and Daya could feel that he was sinking...

He hugged his hand to relax him...some lines flashed in his mind from memory lane...

_**Jaan de dunga tere liye...**_

_**Tere jaisa dost is duniwa mein dusra koi nahin mila Daya...**_

_**Mujhe tum par bharosa hain Daya...**_

_**To vishwas rakho yaar...main tumhara baal bhi baaka nahin kar sakte yaar...**_

_**Ek bhi aansoo tumhare aankhon se nikla na to bohot bura ho jayega...**_

_**Daya...main Abhi...**_

_**Kaan ko haath laga ki aajke baad kabhi bhi cocaine ko haath nahin lagayega...**_

_**Maloom hain...bohot bada pehelwaan ho tum...**_

_**Arey bas itni si baat hain...ek kaam karte hain...kal ke akhbaar mein tumhare liye istihaar de dete hain...phir dekhna tumhare liye ladkiyon ki line lag jayegi yaar...**_

So many memories...some are sweet...some are salty...

_**Purbi bohot achchi ladki hain yaar...tumdono khush rehna...**_

_**Main nahin chahta ki mere beetewale kaal ke wajah se tum apna aanewala kaal kharab karo...**_

_**Daya mere baat to suno yaar...**_

_**Daya thanks...kal woh tumne mere jaan bachaya...**_

_** Arey yaar mujhe to tumhare kisi baat se bura nahin lagta...**_

21 years...21 years...they were together since long 21 years...21 years were enough period to know each other...or to became the soul of each other...like them...

Since 21 years they were like each other complement...sharing each other's happiness,grief everything...tolerating each other's anger and complaint...becoming each other partner and trust in every adversities of life...being a true and real HUMRAHI...

Never he had imagined that he would have to go through such an journey...journey which was full of tension,fear and scare of losing his brother...journey which was containing a major responsibility of saving and protecting his brother from all types of danger of adversities...

Daya sighed sadly...

* * *

CITY HOSPITAL...

OUTSIDE OPERATION THEATRE...

Daya was sitting in a bench with a bandage tied around his arm and leg...he was biting his nails continously in tension...suddenly he stood up with difficulty,seeing Dr. Apurv coming out from Operation Theatre asking for something to a nurse...

Daya immediately rushed to him and stopped him from Operation Theatre...he asked in scary tone...

Daya: Apurv...Apurv...Abhijeet ka kya haal hain?...at present kya condition hain uska?...

Dr. Apurv looked up towards him silently and then said in low tone before entering the Operation Theatre again...

Dr. Apurv: shayad tumne use hospital lane mein bohot der kar diya hain Daya...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**to kyun doctor ko lagta hain ki Daya ne der kar diya hain?...Daya ka itni mehnat mein kya pher jayega pani?...kya DCP sir CID ko bacha payenge?...kya bach payega Abhijeet?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

this is the second last chapter of the story...

next will be after 340 reviews...

Dear guest: dear reviews pura hone ke baad bhi update na karne ke wajah tha mera achanak tabiyat kharab hona...actually exam khatam hone ke baad thoda ulta sidha khana chalta hi hain...haina?...to food poisoning ho gaya tha...thank you...

Mere duniya hain tujh mein kahin readers...agar main 24 ghante se pehle update lia to chapter show nahin hoga...at least aaj raat tak wait karna padega...

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to all reviewers...

With love and regards

Yours Nikita


	8. Humrahi

Abhijeet was lying on his bed with oxygen mask attached on his face...Daya,limping a bit,entered the room slowly...he looked at Abhijeet's lying body and closed eyes and heaved a sigh...

He sat beside his bed and touched his hand softly...a few tears dropped from his eyes as he was starring towards his best friend's face...he began to ruffle his hairs and unknowingly his mind shifted into memorylane...

_Dr. Apurv entered the Operation Theatre leaving a stunned Daya behind...he sat down on the bench with a thud...his mind had become blank...late?...was he late?...late to bring Abhijeet in hospital?...no this could never happen...Abhijeet could not leave him alone in this world...never...he must bhi back...back to him..._

_The period of waiting was untolerable for Daya...though his arm wound and leg wound were paining,he was not ready to rest...he just wanted to meet his brother,wanted to talk with him and wanted to hug him tightly to hide him from all adversities,pain and difficulties..._

_At that moment,the Operation Theatre's door got opened and Dr. Apurv rushed towards him...Daya stood up in jiffy though paining high pain in his leg...Dr. Apurv came to him and said..._

_Dr. Apurv: Daya tum ek baar Operation Theatre mein aaoge please?..._

_Daya(in tension): kyun...kyun Apurv kya hua hain?...Abhi theek to haina?..._

_Dr. Apurv(nodded in no): dekho Daya...maine kaha tha na ki tum shayad aane mein late ho gaye ho...woh isliye kyun ke uske halat tab bohot kharab tha...ab humne woh to sambhal liye but mujhe lag raha hain ki use kisi wajah se stress hain...uska mind relaxed nahin hain...isi wajah se uska blood pressure bhi bohot high hain...aur isi wajah se danger abhi bhi bohot hain..._

_Daya: main kya kar sakta hun Apurv?..._

_Dr. Apurv: dekho main aur hum sab jante hain ki woh tumhare saath hi sabse zyada comfortable hain...tum agar uske pass gaye to ho sakta hain ki woh thoda relaxed ho jaye..._

_Daya: par woh to behosh haina?...use kaise pata chalega ki main pass hun uske?..._

_Dr. Apurv: Daya mujhe achchi tarah se pata hain ki tumhare saath uska psychological bonding hain...use zaroor pata chalega...tum jaldi karo...apron,mask aur gown lagake aao..._

_Within five minutes,Daya entered the Operation Theatre...Dr. Apurv said..._

_Dr. Apurv: aa gaye Daya...aao..._

_Daya stepped towards the operation table...and held Abhijeet's hand in tight grip...he closed his eyes and began to speak in mind to establish a pshycological bond with his brother as..._

_Daya: Abhi...Abhi sun rahe ho tum?...boss please wapas aa jao...dekho maine bohot mehnat karke tumhe yahan leke aaya hun...do do goliyan bhi laga hain yaar mujhe...bohot dard ho raha hain yaar...tum aao na yaar...aake mujhe daanto na mere carelessness ke liye...aao na yaar...please?..._

_He remained a bit silent and opened his eyes...Dr. Apurv showed a thumbs up sign to him as he felt that his friend was getting relaxed...Daya again closed his eyes and began to talk again as..._

_Daya: Abhi...tumhe pata hain boss...maine na wahan gundo mein bhi humare hi jaise do doston ko dekha tha...Dinya aur Munna...woh dono ke dosti bhi humare dosti ke tarah hi majboot hain...itna ki ek ke marne ka kuch waqt baad bhi dusre ka maut ho gaya...haan boss...un dono ne hume bhagane ke liye khud ke jaan ke qurbaani de di...kitna lucky haina yaar woh dono!...apne yaar se zyada der dur nahin rehna pada...mujhe to bohot achcha laga tha un dono ka itni gehri dosti dekhke..._

_Dr. Apurv's touch on his shoulder compelled him to open his eyes...Daya looked at him with tension...Dr. Apurv assured him through eyes and said..._

_Dr. Apurv: mubarak ho Daya...operation successful hain...nahin gaya tumhara mehnat pani mein...theek hain tumhara boss...uska blood pressure,heartrate aur breathrate ekdum normal hain...bohot relaxed hain woh..._

_Daya's face brightened in pleasure...he almost hugged Dr. Apurv who stopped him immediately with..._

_Dr. Apurv: ruko Daya...main abhi operation ke kapdo mein hun...change kar lun phir jee bharke gale laga lena..._

_Daya nodded with an embarrased smile...Dr. Apurv ordered the attendants to shift Abhijeet in ICU as they needed to keep him under observation for next eight hours..._

_After changing the Operation Theatre's costume...Dr. Apurv ordered Daya to go to his cabin to take rest...Daya nbjected as..._

_Daya: nahin Apurv...mujhe aaj raat boss ke pass rehna hain...use hosh aaya to..._

_Dr. Apurv(cut him) : nahin aayea hosh use...kal subah se pehle nahin aanewala hosh...yeh sab infections aur goli ka body mein zyada der tak rehne ke wajah se internal weak hain woh bohot...to ab kal subah hi use hosh aayega...tab tak tum rest karoge apne cabin mein...it is my order...  
_

_Daya agreed unwillingly but he gave a condition to Dr. Apurv..._

_Daya: theek hain doctor sahab...main kar lunga araam...par mujhe pehle boss ko dekhne...please Apurv...please?..._

_Dr. Apurv(with a sigh): theek hain senior inspector Daya...mil lijiye apne bhai se...waise bhi usse mile bina tumhe neend kahan aanewala hain?...(he winked)..._

_Daya shook his head in disappointment and entered the ICU cabin inside which Abhijeet was lying unconscious with oxygen mask attached over his mouth...Daya sat beside his bed and looked at him with fixed gaze...and a relaxed sigh escaped his heart as he remembered Dr. Apurv's assurance about his fine condition...  
_

_He stood up as he himself was feeling tired due to all mental and physical exhertions he suffered today...he held Abhijeet's hand tightly and said with a smile..._

_Daya: good night boss...kal hum log bohot baat karenge...aaj raat shanti se sote raho tum..._

_He bent over him and placed a soft kiss on Abhijeet's forehead...and slowly went away towards his own cabin while saying a soft prayer in his heart for his best friend's well being..._

Daya came back from the memory lane as he felt a slight movement in Abhijeet's fingers...he looked at his face and found him gaining his consciousness back...he stood up slowly and went towards the door to call Dr. Apurv...

Ten minutes later...

Dr. Apurv came out from Abhijeet's room after check up...Daya was sitting outside the cabin while holding his mobile in hand...seeing him coming out,he stood up and asked...

Daya: kaisa hain Abhijeet ab?...theek to haina woh?...

Dr. Apurv(patting his back): jiske pass tumhare jaise itna pyar karne wala dost ho...use bhala kya ho sakta hain Daya?...jaao mil lo usse...intezaar kar raha hain tumhara...

Daya rushed towards Abhijeet's room after giving a thanks to Dr. Apurv...Dr. Apurv only looked at his way and nodded in disappointment...but with a sweet smile over his lips and a prayer...

Dr. Apurv: in dono ko humesha aisa hi rakhna bhagwaan...aise saath saath...HUMRAHI banake...

* * *

Daya entered Abhijeet's room and saw him lying on his bed while his left shoulder and hand supported with a sling...feeling someone's presence in his room,he opened his eyes and found his best friend at the doorstep...

A happy smile appeared over his lips seeing him and he tried to sit up...Daya went to him as fast as he could and supported him gently...Abhijeet adjusted himself in comfortable posture and asked in concerned tone...

Abhijeet: baki sab kaise hain Daya?...sab theek to haina?...

Daya(with a smile): haan boss sab sahi salamat hain...

Abhijeet(in curious tone): humlog wahan se nikle kaise Daya?...aur...aur...Apurv keh raha tha ki kal raat mera operation hua hain...hum utna jaldi kaise nikal paye?...(in fear)...kahin...kahin government ne Kaaliya ko riha to nahin kar diya na?...

Daya: nahin boss aisa kuch bhi nahin hua...Kaaliya ab jail mein hain...apne gang ke saath...

Abhijeet(relaxed): ohh!...waise humare team kahan hain?...isi hospital mein hain kya?...

Daya: haan boss...DCP sir unlogon ko yahin la rahe hain...bas ek adh ghante mein yahan pahuch jayenge woh log...

Abhijeet(shocked): la rahe hain matlab?...woh log ab tak hospital nahin pahuche?...to hum kaise pahuch gaye?...Daya mujhe sab kuch sach sach batao...

Seeing him getting hyper...Daya put his hamd on his shoulder and supported him to lay back on bed...he began to ruffle his hairs and said slowly...

Daya: kal raat sirf hum dono hi us jungle se nikle the yaar...kal shaam ko jab woh log tumhe goli mare the tab humne plan banake Purvi se beemar banne natak karwaye...jab gang wale use dekhne gaye tab main wahan se tumhe leke bhaag aaya...

Abhijeet(surprised): matlab? kaise?...main to behosh tha na?...phir kaise mujhe leke bhaag aaya tum?...hmmmmmmm?...

Daya: kyun?...gaud mein uthake laya...

Abhijeet(hell shocked): kya?...

Daya: haan...itna chauk kyun gaye tum?...aisa react kar rahe ho jaisa pehli baar uthaya...Dr. Sunil wala case mein bhi to uthaya...aur woh Satara wala case jis mein tum pe heropanti ka bhoot chadha tha aur tum mera haath chudake...

Abhijeet: hey Daya maharaj...maine woh lish nahin pucha ki aap kitne baar mujhe gaud mein uthaya hain...balki maine aap se yeh pucha hain ki aap mujhe kya jungle se yahan tak gaud mein hi laye?...

Daya: haan to aisa bolo na...nahin mujhe pura nahin lana pada...DCP sir ne check post pe ambulance bheje the...lekin jungle se highway tak maine hi laya tha tumhe...

Abhijeet said nothing but grabbed his hand in a tight grip silently...Daya also chose to be silent...Abhijeet broke the silence after some moments and Daya was waiting for this moment...

Abhijeet(in low tone): tumne mujhe wahan us jungle mein aapne gaud mein lekar bhaag aaye Daya?...utna andheeri aur shayad baarish bhi hua tha...haina?...kal hi news mein weather forcast mein dekha tha..itna kuch saha tumne mere liye?...tumhe takleef nahin hua?...

Daya(in deep tone): nahin Abhi mujhe bilkul bhi takleef nahin hua yaar...sachchi...par haan dar zaroor lag raha tha..tumhe khone ka dar...bohot dar...shayad us dar ne hi shayad takleef ke liye dil mein jagah nahin choda tha...jaise waqt beetta ja raha tha mera dar bhi aur bad raha tha...jab tumhe bukhar chadh gaya tha...jab tumhe saans nahin aa raha tha...aur sabse zyada tab jab mujhe goli laga leg mein...

Abhijeet(cut him with shock): kya?...tumhe bhi goli laga hain?...kahan?...

Daya(in scared tone): pehli baar bhagte waqt leg mein...aur dusri baar haath mein...

Abhijeet: phir bhi tum yahan aise baithe ho?...tumhe bhi zaroor cabin allot kiya gaya hain...jaao wahan jake lait jaao...jaao...

Daya: nahin jaaunga...ab tumhare pass hi rahunga main..pata bhi hain tumhe ki kal raat mera dil mein kya kya chal raha tha...nahin...phir?...ab main tumhe kabhi bhi mujhse judaa nahin hone dunga...at least aaj to kabhi nahin...huh!...

Abhijeet was starring at him quietly...he could feel the fear very well...so he sat up with applying his full effort and hugged Daya gently...Daya did not protest but hugged him back...same and similar prayer escaped from both of the heart as simultaneousy...

Daya and Abhijeet(in heart): bhagwaan hum dono ko kabhi juda mat karna...aise hi hume saath saath rakhna...humrahi banake...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

So this is the end of the journey of Humrahi...I have met many new reviewers in the coarse...Thanks to each amd every reviewers and silent readers from core of my heart...

_Ajay: new reviewer...yieppe...thank you..._

_Nuzzat: another new reviewer...yieppe!...thanks..._

_Kavi: wah!...main doc hu?...thanks..._

_Duo lover: dear,us Kakku ka maksad aur bhi ghatiya tha...woh duo ka chod dene ka baat isliye kar raha kyun ke woh chahta tha duo ko beech raaste mein utar dena...agar woh aisa karta tab duo ke pass kuch karne ka raasta nahin bachta...duo ke pass utna waqt thodi na hote...8 ghante ka mahurat tha na unke pass...aur koi gadi bhi nahin milta kyun ke us baarish ke raat mein kaun jungle se jayega...ab samjhi na?..._

* * *

please read and review for the last time...

Thanks to all reviewers

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


End file.
